


London Follies

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blakes 7 AU. A very diffent scene from the London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Follies

It was one of those days as Professor Avon sat staring blankly at the piece of paper that contained the speech that had branded him an enemy of the Federation and landed him here. More like one of those 'worst days of his life' days. He sat miserably in the prisoner 'rest area' on a prison ship headed to the most notorious penal colony in the Federation, Cygnus Alpha. After the endless interrogations and the sham of a trial, he felt numb, not able to feel anything anymore. He didn't want to feel. It meant that he would have to face the emotional reality of what was happening to him.

At least he'd been able to warn his lover before they could arrest her too. He just hoped that she had managed to go underground.

Avon glanced around warily at the other prisoners. Most of them were hardened criminals: murderers, thieves, con men, and those were the better ones. He guessed that being an Alpha like him among this group would not be an advantage. He wasn't concerned though. An intelligent man like him could adapt to anything.

A man came in. The prisoner who had been mouthy earlier and had been restrained to his flight seat. The prisoner asked, "Do you know how those door panels work?"

A slender man that Avon had identified as a thief replied, "No, not that type."

Despite his distaste at having to involve himself with this riffraff, Avon knew that his survival depended on forming some relationships with these criminals. He found himself going into teacher-mode, "It's simple enough. All authorised personnel have their palm prints filed in the computer. The blue sensor plate reads the print. If it conforms, the computer opens the door."

"Neat."

_Neat? _ Avon sighed at the lack of computer sophistication amongst the general population. He said, indifferently, "Most computer-based functions are."

Vila made the introductions, "Blake -- Kerr Avon. When it comes to computers, he's the number two man in all the Federated worlds."

Avon's eyes narrowed at this introduction. It was clear from his tone that the thief was trying to show up him up by pointing out his inadequacies. He pointedly ignored the man and asked Blake, "What are _you_ here for?"

Vila said, "He _says_ he's a great rebel leader."

Nova looked puzzled, "Really? I've never heard of him."

Avon said, "Neither have I."

Blake seemed to go bug-eyed at that. "But I'm _Blake_. _Everyone_ knows me."

Avon said with cold sarcasm, "Obviously, everyone doesn't include us."

Blake sputtered. "But…I led one of the most successful rebel groups. We made a lot of trouble for the Federation."

Jenna, the woman at the table said, "I thought that was Mellenby. It took the Federation three weeks to put down his rebellion. But I thought he was black. You're not black. You're…"

Vila said,  "Just Blake." He smirked at his own clever word play.

Blake was almost hyperventilating with anger. He leaned towards them, trying to hover over them with menacing intent. "But I'M BLAKE."

This had no impact on anyone at the table other than everyone staring at him as if he were insane.

Professor Avon said, as if he was trying to calm down a child, "Yelling it will not make any difference. No one has heard of you, Black."

Jenna said, "Blake."

Avon turned to her, "What did you say?"

Jenna corrected him. "His name is Blake. Not Black."

Avon, the absent-minded professor said, "But I could have sworn that someone mentioned black."

Jenna eyed Avon speculatively. This man was clearly an Alpha, the only intelligent and civilized one of the bunch. He seemed a cold fish but it might be good to get to know him. "That was me. I said that Mellenby had a dark complexion."

"Yes, I remember now. He was black and you're…" He looked at the fuming man who seemed to almost be steaming from his ears. "…excuse me, what was your name again?"

"BLAKE. MY NAME IS BLAKE. I AM A MAN OF INTEGRITY."

They all wished the man would stop shouting. The guard at the other end of the room was starting to look at them suspiciously.

Vila said, "Well, you couldn't have much integrity if you're here."

"I WAS FRAMED!"

Vila smirked, "That's what they all say, don't they?"

"But I was!"

Avon decided that the best thing to do was to humour the man and calm him down before the guard decided to wander down here. "Yes. Yes…uh…Blake. We all…" Avon eyed the others, hoping they would go along with it. "…believe you. You were framed and you're a great rebel leader." He really hoped that they wouldn't have more trouble with this man but somehow, he knew it was going to be a long eight months.

Blake sighed with relief and he rubbed the back of his neck. His head was hurting. He was sure that things were not supposed to be this way. It felt like one of those days where he had woken up on the wrong side of the universe and would have to crawl back to some semblance of reality.


End file.
